The IcyPrince's Angel
by moon2knight
Summary: What would happened when hitsugaya's X appearing in the Gotei 13 and proves that she got him spining around her finger? and what if she really love's to make fun of people? hmmm I really wondr... HitsuXOOC, RukiaXIchigo and more wierd matching wait and se
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okaaaay everbody! my name is Minami and me and my best body Yuuka are here to prove that even Toshi-Chan have love problrms!! DANGER! might get to crazy at a time so get a hold on before u read it!!**

**The icy-prince's Angel**

Chapter one- Nightmare that comes true

Hitsugaya Toshiro, The 10th division captain that also was known as 'whitey' when away, just looked to the eyes of his greatest nightmare.

It was an emergency meeting of the 13 goutei shingami divisions in the matter of the new 2nd division vice-captain. Shizuka Yori.

Her long bright-purple hair was floating on her body gently while her totally red eyes showed no emotion. The black shingami kimono hugged her body perfectly and her vice-captain tag was wrapped at her left arm, like needed.

"Shortly, Soifon chose her as her vice-captain because her great abilities, so accept her" said Commander Yamamoto and ended the meeting.

Hitsugaya swallowed when Yori came to his direction.

When her bloody eyes met his, she slapped him with so much power he almost flew to the right.

"Hey! What'cha think ya' doin'?" shouted Matsumoto

Yori looked at her with one bloody eye and raised her hand, Matsumoto was attached to the wall and her eyes widened when she found breathing was hard "Urusai, conno baka onna" said Yori. Her voice didn't change at all. Still cold, gentle and graceful like then.

Hitsugaya looked at her calmly "we'll talk outside" Yori's answer became clear with one look.

"No. I will tell you what I want now, CUTY. You never looked for me after what happened, right? So let me tell you one thing. You betrayed me. We no longer bounded like before. You herd?" she pressed her lips closer to his ear and whispered "Never again… honey-boy"

Yori lowered Matsumoto and when she reached the door she turned around "No longer loving you honey-boy" She said and left with a big poisoned smirk.

Hitsugaya was truly shocked. **He** didn't look for her? YEARS he looked everywhere! And when came back empty handed, he became depressed.

"How couldn't I look after my angel?" he whispered

"Captain… you just called her angel didn't you?" asked Matsumoto "Why?"

"None of you're…"

"It is my business! You are my captain and my friend! And she almost killed me!"

"You know she right Toshiro" said Ichigo and everybody nodded (Rukia, Orihime, Renji)

"Fine lets go to my office and I'll explain" said Toshiro, no longer having how to escape and explain to Yori.

00000000000000000000

"It has been twenty years ago… when me and Shizuka just ended the academy" started Toshiro "We weren't best friends, we were way more, like she used to said. We were out at the real world to get something for Yamamoto-jii and then it happened… Menos Grande, everywhere. We just ended the academy and obviously didn't have the power to deal with them. But we had no choice 'till the help would come. We ran to some weird forest and then they all combined and almost crushed me when Shizuka released her zanpakuto even though we shouldn't and saved me but then the ground blown up and she fall to the hole. I told her I'll come for here but she only looked at me with absolutely shocked expression and terrified eyes. Almost every day I gone there to look for her but couldn't find her until now she appears and apparently think hat I abandoned her! I would never…" But the words stuck in their way and he shut up. Hitsugaya stood up and left the room.

"Now I know…" started Matsumoto "what kind of nightmares he always has and way he always screaming 'let go of her' and then saying 'don't leave me' before waking up, my pour captain… and now he has to live a nightmare at the form of a hating woman"

00000000000000000000

Hitsugaya walked silently around Seritey and was surprised to find out that the sun already sat down and the moon had replaced her with his soft glow.

He took a deep breath and continued he's, so called, trip.

'Truly a nightmare… her eyes are completely dead' he though, about Yori of course 'and yet, I seem to go lost in them like before... such a troublesome woman'

He shook his head and suddenly crushed to someone.

'That day can not become more damn stupid' he though because the person was Yori.

She looked shocked for a second then something flashed in her eyes and she sat so her nose touched his gently.

"Why walking by your self so late at night?" she asked and a smirk appeared at his face when he raised an eyebrow "could've asked the same thing you know"

Yori's eyes widened and she looked to the green eyes that didn't change at all.

Hitsugaya suddenly become aware to the fact he was now **on **the sitting Yori when his nose touching hers and he could feel her breath on his.

'Damn I steel feel the same! Thank god I grew five inches' he though and swallowed while getting a bit far from her.

"You know… you grew pretty much taller from twenty years age" noticed the woman "didn't though that would happened"

He made a face at her and stood up what made him blush a bit, because while doing so her lips touched his for a second.

Yori stood up to and looked at the boy that reached her neck by now. For a minute she felt sorry because she was the reason he grew so slowly… and DAMN HOW COULD HE LOOK BETTER??

"I still hate you though" she said coldly and this time he looked at her with a sad look that told her one thing 'listen-to-me'. So she did. And she forgave him. But she's not gonna admit that shit! Never!

Hitsugaya felt relief as her look became gentler.

"I still far from you" she told him and pressed a small kiss on his front head "wanna get me, win me" and she's gone.

But deep inside he knew she's gonna make it a true hell just to make fun of him… because that how she is. Always hate, never love. A true nightmare that hating woman… but he was sure that he will win her back and prove her fucking wrong because he saw the **real **her and anyway he's life was boring so why not play her little game for a while?

**A/N oh no!! the first chapter is hat short? funny I though it would be longer... **

**Hitsugaya: shows how smart you REALLY are **

**Shizuka: hey shortie shut that mouse of yours before she'll delite you from the story!! **

**Hitsugaya: she can't I'm the main character**

**Shizuka: no you dolt I'm the main character but the story is told from your point of vision**

** Rukia: anyway please leave commets! C-u on the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n how r u all doin'? chapter 2 is here 2 stay so please enjoy! **

**Hitsugaya: and please... go see a doctor **

**Matsumoto: -punching Hitsu shuttup taichou! kay ninda! have fun!**

**Rukia: and leave commets! every commet will be charity to take care of Ichigo's many many problems!!**

**Ichigo: heeeey!**

**Rukia: shut it you dolt!**

Chapter two- let the game begin

His life became hell. True nightmare that started in that day at 7 am. When he was sleeping.

Hitsugaya opened one sleepy eye and the second shot open when he realized that he was shirtless, his legs and hands tied up and Yori looking at him very amused.

"G'mornin' sleepy boy… ladies your prize!" said Yori and Hitsugaya almost fainted when every shingami woman (except Matsumoto and Rukia) was looking at him, blushing.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted and Yori smirked "Since to kidnap Kuchiki-Taichoi is **way **to dangerous, I brought you as the second most popular man shinigami!"

Hitsugaya looked at her and suddenly turned red "what dya' mean?"

"Oh you don't know! You see the woman shingami club had a research and apparently the hottest male shinigami is Kuchiki Byakuya! Then you and then Renji and Ichigo with the same score. So since I can't bring Byakuya here because he'll kill me I brought you" explained Yore "ladies, he's all yours"

"Ahh! Hitsugaya-Taichou!!"

"Daisuki!"

"How cute!"

"So pretty"

Hitsugaya was about to faint "Help me! I don't wanna be raped! Help me!!" he screamed while getting as far as possible from the crazy women.

Suddenly the door swung open and Matsumoto entered the room. Cut the rope. Took his hand and run away while he after her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he said and shook from the though what would have happened if she didn't came.

"You should thank Shizuka-Chan! If she wasn't calling me you would be dead"

"Shizuka?" he wandered "Well I did brought you there but I never allowed them to rape my personal honey-boy" said Yori's voice and she appeared in front of him "so? Enjoyed?"

Hitsugaya turned red and shouted as strong as possible "NO!!"

Yori looked surprised but then she started to laugh like crazy and when calmed down she said in the voice you use with a child "well the game only started Toshiro-baby"

'Toshiro-baby! I'll kill her' he though angrily and entered the man shinigami meeting

"Oh good morning Hitsugaya! Had fun this morning?" asked Renji with a huge smirk

"You all knew?!" asked shocked Hitsugaya and all the man, including Byakuya who barely held his laughter, nodded. "Traitors!" Called the boy and started to throw every thing he could at them.

By the end of the hour, all men shinigami, yes **all **of them, where fighting with lots of stuff such as:

Water balloons

Paint balloons

Paint

Bottles

Paper balls

Spit balls

And much more.

When Hitsugaya finally lied on the grass out of Seritey he was so tired he didn't noticed Yori that sat next to him and looked very satisfied.

"So Toshi-Chan, had fun now?" she asked sweetly

He jumped "Yes and don't sneak at me like that!"

Yori smiled and suddenly her eyes widened "You mind stand for a second?"

He stood up and found out that he now was exactly the same high like Yori, who was pretty tall.

"You grew!" she said and failed to hide the happiness in her voice

"I-I guess so" he said and caught her waist, pulling her closer.

"I still hate you" she said

"I don't give a damn" he answered and pressed his lips on hers.

Yori was shocked at first but then slowly she wrapped her arms on his neck and one of his hands was in her long and soft hair.

They didn't knew that behind the bushes near was sitting Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Hinamori and lost Byakuya. They all looked at them surprised. But Hinamori wasn't surprised. No, she was hurt.

Hitsugaya and Yori broke for the need for oxygen.

"Fine maybe I don't **really** hate you now" whispered Yori pressing her forehead to his and smiling softly.

"Good" he answered and she giggled "I still gonna torture you though"

"I'll live" he answered and kissed her again this time they both fall to the soft green grass.

"Oh god! I've seen enough! Taichou and Yori-Chan stop snog each other where innocent people can see you, **go get a room**!" shouted Matsumoto and Hitsugaya run after her while Yori and everybody ells laughed. Well almost everybody, Hinamori didn't she just sat there, and Byakuya didn't laughed too. He was half a sleep.

**N/A end... the 3rd chapter is on his way though**

**Hitsugaya: and what was that room shit? like I need to take a room...**

**Shizuka: yeah we herd about you...**

**Hitsugaya: what That suppose to mean?**

**Matsumoto: I don't know Taichou, That you're a bit slow?**

**Shizuka: No imbesil is more like it**

**Hitsugaya: Suddup!**

**Byakuya: Hai ninda! everybody clear the stage! we'll see you soon! MOve you idiots!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Read and commet!! if ther's any wrong sepeling I was sleepy when writing that!**

Chapter three- Torture number 2

Hitsugaya opened one sleepy eye and stood up carefully. Why? Easy enough to answer.

Since Shizuka and he had made up, his dear lieutenant decided to throw a drinking party! And since Shizuka liked the idea, he was forced to celebrate with them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Rangyoku! Pass the sake will ya'?" shouted Renji and Ichigo, already drunk._

"_Hai Hai! Coming!" announced drunken Matsumoto_

_Shizuka and Rukia were painting Zaraki's face and Yachiru danced on Ikaku's stomach._

_But the most insane were definitely Kira and Yumichika who became completely hyper and jumped at their place, speaking with amazing speed. _

"_Ne Toshi-Chan! Wanna paint Kenny too?" asked Shizuka while appearing in front of him_

"_I'll pass" he answered "Suit yourself" she said and kissed him before returning to her 'job'._

"_Taichou! You should really drink that liquor! It's awesome! Ask Kuchiki-Taichou!" Said Matsumoto in a sing-song voice. And for god's sake, he had no idea why he listened to her. _

_END FLASHBACK_

No, he had no idea what he did after drinking what Matsumoto gave him but he knew one thing… Shizuka hate to be woken up. And she sleeps next to him while he is shirtless. That's all.

'God damn it! I will kill my stupid lieutenant!' he though and got out from his bed when a soft hand caught him and he found Shizuka awake and highly amused.

"Why you're so happy?" he asked and a smirk appeared on her face

"Look at the mirror Toshi". He did.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Surprise, surprise!" said Shizuka sweetly "Meet Torture nom. 2!! Have a great Baby-boy" And she left.

"Oh migod! My hair is" he swallowed "pink… SHIZUKA YOU BITCH!!"

A footsteps herd and then Matsumoto entered the room.

"Morning Taichou! Look what I… What the hell happened to your hair?!"

"Shizuka was creative" he muttered "I'm going to try and wash it off"

He sat in the bathroom for three hours and nothing. The damned colour just won't get off! He tried everything.

Eventually he gave up and gone outside with his brand you pink hair.

"Yeah laugh as you can!" he told the laughing shinigamis "But when I have the colour off, you're dead!" it worked but he didn't cared. He will find his troublesome girlfriend and she **will **make his hair normal again! White like it should be!

Shizuka sat in on the 2nd division roof and was highly amused.

'Oh my poor Shiro-rin! What would he do now?' she though while giggling softly

"You're enjoying my state don't you?" asked a voice and she turned around to face a very angry Toshiro.

"Hara Toshi-Chan! What brings you here?" she asked while smirking evilly

"Don't play around Shizuka! I want my hair back!"

Shizuka's smirk grew "win it"

"Say again?"

"Win it" she stood in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek "amuse me dear"

Toshiro's eyes widened "what?"

"Learn acrobatics! Do something to amuse me like that little 'all-male-shinigami-war' yesterday. **Amuse** me Toshi-baby" she placed a wild kiss on his lips and before he reacted she was gone.

'Monster' he though anxiously and gone to the male-shinigami-association meeting.

"Wow, Hitsugaya Taichou! Your hair is pink" whispered Yumichika

Ikaku, Renji and Ichigo where rolling on the floor with laughter while Byakuya, Ukitake and Mayori looked at him with understanding.

"Don't laugh! It's bad enough that way!" shouted Hitsugaya and sat on his stool

"Why? You can wash it down" said Mayori

"I can't that's the problem! Shizuka is a genius, that's not regular color"

Mayori looked highly interested "I want a bit of your hair"

Hitsugaya fought a bit and finally give up, allowing Mayori to cut a bit of his hair.

"Anyway how she made your hair like that and you didn't noticed?" asked Ichigo and everybody nodded

Hitsugaya though for a minute, blushed, and shook his head.

"Go on Taichou"

"Well I guess she woke up before me and did it" he muttered and everyone looked annoyed

"But she's in different squad! How the hell she woke up in… wait a sec…" stopped Renji and then a smirk appeared on his face "oh migod"

Soon all the room was full with laughter and Hitsugaya blushed horribly. "I was drunk! Like her!" he protested and Byakuya simply told him it won't help.

So Hitsugaya left the room. Red and very coldly-angry.

"Wow Hitsugaya-Senpai I don't know what you told them but it worked" said Shizuka's voice and she appeared in front of him "you got one step closer to get the antidote!"

"Go die" "You don't mean it Hitsu-San" "yeah I do" "liar"

Hitsugaya smirked and pulled her closer to him "and you care what I think?"

"No" she said and played with his hair "you know, pink it's not your colour. I'll make it blue next time"

Hitsugaya growled at her and she giggled and pulled him with her to the 10th squad dorms.

_A week later_

Hitsugaya was pissed.

"Waddya mean 'no antitude?" he said to Mayori

"Can't find any! I ran around all the week and didn't found one!"

Hitsugaya run out of the room and broke everything in his way.

"Ne Shiro-rin…" said Shizuka's voice "want the antitude?"

He turned around and nodded.

"I'll give it to ya' then" she said "but there's a catch"

"What" he said while she hugged him gently and smiled

"After the new-year celebration we'll go celebrate in the real world!" she said and he agreed quietly "ok you can have it" she gave him a small bottle with black liquid and then gone.

The week after that, Hitsugaya was so glad to have his hair back he allowed Matsumoto to be lazy and do nothing.


	4. Special! READ PLS

**A/N ok everyone!! this is our email speciall where u cam see the weard chat's some selected char are having!! have fun**

**Rukia: and leave commets!**

**Renji: and don't laugh at pour Taichou!**

**Matsumoto: or mine! Shizu-Chan is mean**

**Shizuka: HEEEY!! I love him! and he love me back!!**

**Hitsugaya: ... Matsumoto... GO DO PAPER WORK!!**

**Matsumoto: meany**

Emailing Special!

With your host… Shizuka-Chan!!

Shizuka: Hai ninda! Did ya' missed me?? Let's start our first special email-peeking-yay!

Audience: Yesss! Shizuka-Chan go on!!

Shizuka: Okaaaay! First goes… Yachiru-Chan and Yumichika!

From: Yumichika

To: Yachiru fukutaichou

Subject: Got your stuff

Message: yo! Fukutaichou! I got that 'thing' for ya' from Rangyoku-San, bring it 2 ya' now?

From: Yachiru fukutaichou

To: Yumichika

Subject: Re-Got your stuff

Message: Nah I'll send boldy later. ahh can u ask Matsu-Chan if she wanna go 2 the candy store 2 blocks from pitchy-style?

From: Yumichika

To: Yachiru fukutaichou

Subject: stuck in

Massage: I wanna come 2!! I wanna get some coco-lime chips 4 Shizu-Chan!! She said she need them 2 make Shiro-Taichou 2 cry for real!

From: Yachiru fukutaichou

To: Yumichika

Subject: re-stuck in

Massage: okay u can come 2 but make sure ya' say Matsu-Chan where 2 go! Last time we got to drug her so she won't take Kenny 2 that yucky shop she find! C-ya' later Yami-Chan

Shizuka: -rips paper- those idiots! My plan is ruined!!

Hitsugaya: what plan?

Shizuka: -shocked- nothing! Really Shiro-Baby! Any way… lets go to the next email…

Hitsugaya: -angry- you're avoiding the answer! Hey what's wrong?

Shizuka: -frozen- Director I will not show that email! It's private! My business

Director: you got to

Hitsugaya:-takes the card- who does you cheated at me with this time?

Shizuka: no Toshi! Don't read it!

Hitsugaya: -completely red- you talk about THAT with Matsumoto?!

Director: you fight over there and we'll run the chat…

From: Matsu-Matsu

To: Shizu-Chan

Subject: Betrayal

Massage: Why u didn't answer my calls yesterday?!

From: Shizu-Chan

To: Matsu-Matsu

Subject: re-Betrayal

Massage: Stop d drama and I was 2 busy…

From: Matsu-Matsu

To: Shizuka-Chan

Subject: re-re-Betrayal

Massage: What u did? I want 2 know so I can tell d Taichou if u cheated on him!

From: Shizu-Chan

To: Matsu-Matsu

Subject: re-re-re-Betrayal

Massage: First he was involved so no cheating this time! And what do ya' do when ya' half drunk 'cause **some woman **threw a drinking sensation last night? I just wander…

From: Matsu-Matsu

To: Shizu-Chan

Subject: Eyes widened

Massage: u did THAT? Is there any video or pic? It would do millions! 0-0

From: Shizu-Chan

To: Matsu-Matsu

Subject: re-Eyes widened

Massage: yes we did, and stop being such a pervert!

From: Matsu-Matsu

To: Shizuka-Chan

Subject: highly interested

Massage: so there **was **something taken?? X3

From: Shizu-Chan

To: Matsu-Matsu

Subject: re-highly interested

Massage: NO!! There wasn't! Che, what a pervert u r! Pour Shiro! X0

From: Matsu-Matsu

To: Shizu-Chan

Subject: re-re-highly interested

Massage: Ahh to bad then, anyway I gotta go meet Yachiru and Yumichika… C-ya' 3

…………

…..

Shizuka: -red- well… ahh… I don't know! Please welcome Rukia

Hitsugaya: nice escape… Matsumoto will die! She sent that chat!

Rukia: -entering- what chat?

Shizuka & Hitsugaya: nothing!

Rukia: Okaaaay whatever… our next and last chat is Hitsugaya-Renji-Byakuya-Ichigo on ICQ!!

Orange-Range: What the hell is wrong with Rukia?!

Kuchiki-B: got problem with my lil' sister?

Orange-Range: Yes! She's worse than what Inoe was!

Renji-Man: Why?

Orange-Range: She kicked me from **my **house because I had 2 work 'till late and woke her up!

Toshiro: bless u! I wish my girlfriend was like that! She made my hair pink!

Kuchiki-B: yeah that was nasty even for her

Orange-Range: please! At list u r getting some where with Ur relationship!

Renji-Man: Ur point?

Orange-Range: my relationship isn't movin' anywhere!

Kuchiki-B: thank god

Renji-Man: I still don't get it

Toshiro: yeah waddya mean by movin'?

Kuchiki-B: he means THAT

Toshiro: oh migod! What so great about **that**?

Orange-Range: waddya mean?!

Toshiro: what? I used 2 that already! I dated her 6 years 20 years ago ya' now!

Renji-Man: and nothing changed?

Toshiro: she became hotter and I grew taller!

Kuchiki-B: u guys freakin' me out, I gotta go Soifon is angry about something

Orange-Range: Soifon? OO

Renji-Man: Taichou??

Kuchiki-B: what?! She's my girlfriend…

Renji-Man: thank god I'm single…

Toshiro: I think I know why I love Shizuka 2 hell, she's perfect!

Orange-Range: yeah when I'll get home I swear I will do everything Rukia wants! She's an angel!

Kuchiki-B: oh shut it!

Shizuka: -blushing a bit- ok that was our last… oh who cares, Toshi! I love you! -jumps on blushing guy-

Rukia: please vote to your favorite and the winner will get a prize and a date with Matsumoto Rangyoku! -mutters- I gotta apologize to Ichigo…

Director: Hai ninda! We'll se you all next time!

**A/N hope u like it**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: why

Chapter four: why?

They where on a mission in the real world. In a forest. Blood was everywhere.

Matsumoto won her battle and collapsed long ago but he was worried about something else.

There were only two Vasto-Lorde left and his was about two die. Nop, he already died.

'Shizuka' he though and looked away, eyes grow in horror.

_MEANWHILE_

"You took your mask off?" whispered Shizuka while the new arrancar smiled maniacally.

"Surprise, surprise!" he laughed "now how should I kill you?"

Shizuka smiled "don't underestimate me…" she held her hand to the side and a sword came out of her flesh. The sword was different then regular zanpakuto, she looked more beautiful.

Shizuka bit her lip hard and let one drop of blood to split on the blade before she threw the sword to the sky "Aiishiteru-des, Yuekami" she whispered with soft voice and opened her arms widely.

Her sword disappeared and Shizuka was surrounded with soft wind and nadeshiko flowers that fall from nowhere, a sweet, almost drunkenly smell was in the air.

Shizuka walked to the shocked arrancar "Do you really want to hurt me?"

The arrancar looked scared "n-n-no" he answered and Shizuka smirked "didn't think so"

Then without a warning the arrancar blow-up and Shizuka fall to the ground, powerless.

"Arigato… Yuekami. Hontoni Daisuki" whispered Shizuka and then a laugh was sounded and another Vasto-Lorde appeared.

"Well waddya now. You killed my brother girly" he said and took his brothers sword "I'll kill you, bitch!"

Shizuka closed her eyes but the hit didn't come. She opened her eyes to find Hitsugaya standing there with a hole in his stomach, and a dead Vasto-Lorde.

The man smiled at her and she felt her eyes closing _'why…..?'_

Shizuka opened her eyes and found herself at the 4th unit infirmary.

'What the hell?' she though and then looked to her side. Toshiro sat there looking at her with deep concern.

"Baka!" she screamed and slapped him. Hitsugaya raised a hand to his cheek and looked at Shizuka with shocked eyes "What the fuck was…" he didn't continue because he saw the tears in her eyes and cheeks. Shizuka never cried. At all.

Hitsugaya didn't knew what to do, he just sat there shocked.

"Why?" asked Shizuka and snapped him to reality "Why hurt your self for me?"

He though for a second "because I care for you"

"Why?! I make fun of you! I make people to stop respecting you! I fucking almost killed you! Why risking life for someone like me?" she shouted and Hitsugaya simply hugged her thigh and whispered "Because I love you"

Shizuka was stunned. She knew of course but yet, he never really **TOLD **her he loved her. It always was kind of obvious to her and she never really asked. But now when she herds it from him she did something she never did. She hugged him back and cried every thing she closed inside. It was a quite and not noticeable cry but Hitsugaya knew and only hugged her tighter.

00000000000000000000

"Waddya mean **knocked off**?!" shouted Soifon at Matsumoto

"Soifon-Taichou! She was fighting a Vasto-Lorde that suddenly transformed to arrancar! I think…" "I don't mean that! Where is my lieutenant now?" Matsumoto got out of the 2nd division office and Soifon followed.

"Shizuka! What the hell were you thinking when you… Separate now!" shouted Soifon at Hitsugaya and Shizuka who was still hugging. They did as ordered angrily and Shizuka looked at her captain. "Yes, Soifon-Taichou?" "What were you thinking going there in your state?!" Shouted the 'elder' woman and Shizuka blinked trying to calm her down. "What state?" asked Hitsugaya and Shizuka smiled anxiously "Nothing really" she stood up and pulled her captain after her before somebody will follow.

"Taichou! I'm fine already!" she said

"You're not! For god's sake you have asthma! You want to kill your self?!" shouted Soifon Shizuka blinked "but I was fine. Really. Asthma can be controlled! And you don't care about that, what's the real reason?"

"Yesterday we were practicing to control your powerful shikai better. Suzumebachi, I used its shikai and hit you at the same place but the second time I didn't hit the middle only the side. You knew that if the hollow will hit you there you will die immediately, still you went there. Why?"

Shizuka just stood there "I got no idea it was like Yuekami wanted me to go there… wanted me to reach my limit, wanted me to reach bankai"

Soifon smiled at her "you reached it don't you?" Shizuka smiled back and nodded. Then both women laughed and gone back to the 2nd division office.

00000000000000000000

"Matsumoto…" said Hitsugaya calmly and raised his head from the paper work. The woman jumped.

"Yes Taichou?"

"In what state Shizuka is?" he asked looking at her

"Ahh I-I really shouldn't talk it's her business she'll tell you if she wants…"

Hitsugaya growled

"Eep!" whined Matsumoto "oh look at the time! I promised Gin I'll drink with him! Bye!"

Hitsugaya blinked when Matsumoto disappeared 'Gin? Oh right, Aizen controlled his mind' though the no-longer-small Taichou and came back to his job, muttering how much he hate Gin.

00000000000000000000

"Gin! You got the ring?!" shouted Matsumoto at Gin who's smile finally became normal **N/A what?? His smile gives me a creep!! Honestly it's freakishly HUGE! God when I firs saw him I almost shouted! In my phic no more freak smiles that reminds me the clown from batman!! I SAY NO FOR CRAZY SMILES! How about you? **

"Yes but why you need it?" he asked the smiling woman "For Shizuka-Chan!" gin raised an eyebrow "fine for Ichigo. He finally got the brain to propose to Rukia" she said seriously and Gin shook his head "I don't get their problem! We are engaged for how long? A year? I'm alive and you're alive" he said and Matsumoto rolled her eyes "Hai, Hai Taichou-san we have a drinking party at Kira's so move!"

00000000000000000000

"No more paper work for today!!" announced Shizuka "Ne Taichou! Let's call Yoruichi-san maybe she'll practice with us!" Soifon looked at her and called Yoruichi.

"Ano Yoruichi-san..."

"Ahh Soifon! How's it goin'? Herd you got a new lieutenant!"

"Y-yes! Would amm… Shizuka you talk!" said blushing Soifon and Shizuka rolled her eyes

"Moshi-Moshi? Yoruichi-san? I'm Shizuka the new lieutenant!"

"Oh it's nice to meet you!"

"Same here. We wandered if you mind come train with us today"

"I will just a sec"

Shizuka turned off the call and looked behind her at the beautiful woman that appeared.

"So you're the famous Yoruichi-san!" she aid and the woman smiled

"Hey Soifon! Let's go train" said yoruichi and Soifon jumped immediately "Y-yes!"

"Taichou you're pathetic" whispered Shizuka and they gone to the open ground.

"OK I wanna see how good you are Shizuka so Soifon you just stand there and do whatever you want" said Yoruichi and Soifon nodded "Kay let's start!!"

00000000000000000000

Hitsugaya jumped from his seat 'Shizuka's reiatsu?' he run off the room after the spiritual power ant stopped near Soifon "what's going on?!" he saw only sand moving but no figures and the Yoruichi and Shizuka when their hands met.

"Your pretty fast brat!" smiled Yoruichi and Shizuka smirked "Not so bad yourself old rag"

They disappeared again and Hitsugaya was highly scared.

"What she did?" he asked Soifon that looked at him weirdly "Nothing. They're just practicing" Hitsugaya looked at the two women who now stood still. Yuroichi's cheek had a cut on it but Shizuka's kimono was ruined more then hers and her cheek was cut too.

"Hai that's enough for today! You're not bad Shizuka! Maybe one day you'll be better than your captain over there! Kay I gotta go before Kisuke woke up… I kinda punched his head so he'll faint and I can go peacefully. Bye" said Yoruichi and run off while Shizuka looked at her shocked captain and Hitsugaya and then fell to the ground with laughter.

"You guy's are **impossible**!!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Mighty Hitsugaya… Faints

Chapter Five: The Mighty Hitsugaya… Faints

Shizuka was at soul society for nine months and everybody (not Hinamori) loved her. She even stopped making fun from Hitsugaya, who was so happy from it he actually smiled more.

"Ne Hitsugaya-san" said Shizuka "you know my birthday is in two weeks!"

Hitsugaya looked at her calmly "I know"

"What will you get me?" she asked

"It's a secret"

"Ahh! Mean!" she whined "I wanna know now, please tell me!" she said with puppy eyes and Hitsugaya had to shut his eyes so he won't break "Che! Anyway I gotta go shopping with Matsu-Chan so see ya' meanny" and she left the room leaving Hitsugaya to think.

'What the hell I gonna get her?!'

00000000000000000000

Shizuka and Matsumoto waited to Rukia near the Peachy-Fashion store.

"Where is she?! Really! After she and Orange-Boy got married she always late!" said Matsumoto and Shizuka smiled "I hope you won't be like that next year" she teased and Matsumoto blushed.

Gin and Matsumoto was about to marry in March because that was when Gin proposed to her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late" said Rukia "Byakuya-niisan lectured me for **ages **about what he'll do to me if I'll get pregnant in the close four months" the women laughed and entered the shop.

"Kurosaki-san! How about that dress?" teased Shizuka and Rukia made a face at her "Don't call me 'kurosaki-san' I'll cry"

"But you ARE 'kurosaki-san' you know" said Matsumoto and checked herself in the green dress "I'll take this one…" "Kuchiki-san! Why did they call you Kurosaki-san?" asked a voice and Rukia turned around.

"Tatsuki-san ahh how are you?" "Don't change the subject! I know we done with school a year ago but you and Ichigo…?"

"Got married" answered Shizuka while spinning in her brand-new black dress "half a year ago and since then that brat is always late for everything"

"Hey!" protested Rukia and Tatsuki smiled "well I knew that will happen. You're not the only one though"

"Waddya mean?" asked Rukia and Matsumoto who knew Tatsuki while Shizuka started to look at the strapless dresses.

"Orihime and Ishida are married. Me and Misuiro. That lesbian married Keigo"

"Oh migod… Keigo and The one that always tried to rape Inoe?" asked Matsumoto and Tatsuki nodded "poor boy, Shizuka by that strapless and wear it in front of Taichou when we'll go to the cub today! He'll die" Shizuka smiled and bough the dress.

When they were on the way to the sport shop Shizuka suddenly stopped and looked at the toy shop. "I want one" she said to the shocked girls when she bough a big teddy-bear and hugged him "I had one like it when I was small" the girls smiled and Rukia bough herself a bunny while Matsumoto chose a kitty.

They entered the sport shop and Shizuka immediately bough a skateboard, snowboard and a surfboard. "What?! I like extreme sports!"

Then they bough some sport uniforms and some winter clothes before turning to the important thing, dresses to the wedding!

"No! Rukia not red! Take the soft pink" said Matsumoto and Rukia shook her head "I'll take the blue" Shizuka looked at one dress, in the colour of dark-deep red and she took it.

"I'll try this one" she said quietly and when she looked at the mirror she understood why the girls looked shocked. The dress hugged her in all the right places but the shock was she was exactly at the colour of her eyes and looked like she was made for her.

"I will take that dress and I don't give a damn about the colour" said Shizuka

"I'll kill you if you don't! It look's perfect on you" said Matsumoto and the girls smiled before returning to soul society.

00000000000000000000

"Taichou! I and Shizuka are going to a club in the real world! Wanna come?"

"I'll pass… what the Hell?!" whispered Hitsugaya when he raised his head and saw Shizuka in her new strapless dress, who truly made him drool.

"Toshiro stop drooling!" laughed Shizuka "really it not like…" she suddenly stopped and held the stool while one hand holding her head.

"Hey Shizuka? What's wrong?" asked Matsumoto and cough Shizuka who fainted "Shizuka!"

"Call Unohana-Taichou" ordered Hitsugaya while taking Shizuka in his hands "tell her I'm coming"

00000000000000000000

"What she did today?" asked Unohana softly

"She gone shopping with Matsumoto and Kurosaki Rukia" answered Hitsugaya

"I understand. Tell the girls to come here and please leave"

"Huh?"

"Just do it please" said Unohana and he gone off muttering to himself.

Matsumoto and Rukia looked at the fainted Shizuka worriedly.

"Did she do something weird today?" asked Unohana while letting Shizuka to smell something that immediately woke her up.

"Well yeah" said Matsumoto "she looked at the toy shop weirdly and bough a teddy-bear"

"Yeah and she looked at the baby clothes and suddenly went to vomit" added Rukia

"Like I though" said Unohana "Shizuka how do you feel?"

"My stomach hurts" said Shizuka "and I have a weird will to kill someone and eat… apples. I hate apples"

Unohana smiled and said something to Shizuka.

"SAAY WHHAAAAAAATTT??"

000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya got in the room and looked at pale Shizuka "why you shouted?" he asked and she only looked at him with large eyes.

He looked at Matsumoto and Rukia who smiled brightly and at Unohana whose smile was the brightest.

"What happened here?!" he demanded "I want to know!"

"Please don't shout! You'll hurt the baby" said Unohana and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"What baby? You don't mean…" he looked at Unohana, then at the smiling girls and then at shocked Shizuka before saying "baby?" and fainting.

"Hey Taichou! Wake up!" said Matsumoto and slapped him a bit.

He jumped "What? When? How?"

"Very smart Taicou. I'll leave you two so you can talk. And no, I'll keep quit"

Hitsugaya looked a Shizuka who looked back at him.

"She was serious?" he asked and Shizuka looked at him angrily

"Yes you dolt she won't laugh like that" answered the purple haired woman and looked very angry "I really don't need that trouble now! A baby! Great, like I need to be a mum"

Hitsugaya looked at her "trust me I don't really need that trouble too, but there's nothing to do about it"

"Humans can kill him before he born" she said "but I won't do it. I'm not **that **cruel" she said when she saw the look in his eyes "the chilled isn't legal, we aren't married"

"I know but in soul society, the rules is a bit deferent"

Shizuka looked at the man next to her and he answered the questioning look "You don't have to be married. Look at Kyoraku. His first lieutenant was Nanao's mum. And she wasn't married!" he said and Shizuka shook her head

"I don't **want **to be a mother. I **can't **be a mother. I'm an avenger. Aizen is still alive and he was the reason I was in Hueco-Mundo for twenty years. I want to kill him and a chilled don't need a mother that only thinks about how to kill someone"

"You'll get over it" Hitsugaya said "we stuck in that condition. No way out"

Shizuka threw her pillow at the window and shoot a kido at it "I hate my life"

Hitsugaya looked at her "what we're gonna do?" he asked and Shizuka looked at the floor "I don't know."

"You'll have the chilled" said a voice from the door and Shizuka became pale when Commander Yamamoto, Yoruichi and Soifon stood there.

Commander Yamamoto continued "I allow you because you are my grand chilled, Shizuka Yori Yamamoto" Hitsugaya looked at her in shock.

"You are the Commander's grand chilled?" he asked 'not that I care though"

"She is, and I don't have anything against her bringing that chilled. I order her to" said the Commander "Just like her mother before. I'm proud she have her own life" and he left the room. In the minute he did Soifon jumped at Shizuka.

"Hallelujah! A baby at my division! Yeees!" she cried and Hitsugaya was shocked by her attitude "I wanna be the godmother! I wanna!" she continued and Shizuka made her stop the hug.

"Fine you'll be the godmother, I don't have anyone better. Matsumoto is a bad option and Rukia has her own problems so fine" Hitsugaya looked at Shizuka and then jumped when Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder.

"A dad! Wow brat I'm surprised! Wait 'till I tell Kisuke and Karin, they'll be shocked"

"Karin's my best friend! I'll tell her when we'll get there on the New Year's Eve" Said Hitsugaya and Shizuka jumped.

"Yoruichi-san I want a kido that will hide the baby when it grows" she said

"Why?"

"I don't want Yachiru to find out! She'll kill me, and I want to make Ichigo a hart attack! And because I wanna wear my new dress to Matsumoto's wedding and I can't if I'll be fat!" Hitsugaya looked at her and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"We going to tell Matsumoto she can open her big mouth already"

"No need" said Yoruichi, she already did"

"Then we're going to kill her" growled Hitsugaya and they gone to search after the mad lieutenant.

00000000000000000000

Anywhere they go; everybody congratulated them and smiled at them. Even Byakuya looked happy. But when they met Hinamori Hitsugaya was shocked.

"How dare you?" said the 5th lieutenant "You stole Hitsugaya from me and now your **pregnant**?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Calm down Hinamori" said Hitsugaya but she didn't she gone for it until Shizuka can't take it anymore and she slapped Hinamori so hard that the skinny girl crushed into the wall.

"Shuttup brat. If you open your mouth again I'll kill you" said Shizuka "First, I didn't stole Toshiro from you. He was mine twenty years ago and that never changed. Second, the baby wasn't planned. It just happened and if you do something to it my grandfather will end you"

"Your grandfather?" asked Hinamori

"Yes, My full name I Shizuka Yori Yamamoto. I'm Commander Yamamoto's granddaughter. The only one and he want that baby to be born, god knows why. So know your place when talking to the cousin of the king of soul society" answered Shizuka coldly and took Hitsugaya's hand pulling him away.

"Matsumoto! Where are you?" shouted Hitsugaya when they reached the 10th division office

"Behind you Taichou" said Matsumoto and the dark office lighten showing all of their friends with presents and big pretty placate saying 'Congrats' for the Chilled'

Suddenly Nanao, Yachiru (who looked like 13 year old now), Rukia, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Soifon and somehow even Orihime (who met Shizuka two month ago) jumped on the poor woman and hugged her while Hitsugaya was pulled to the other side of the room and got a long lecture from Byakuya, Ishida, Ichigo and Karin (god knows) about how irresponsible he was and about how they're happy for him.

"Hay people please stop killin' the couple I wan' them in ma' weddin' to ya' 'now!" said Gin "open the presents you dolt couple… Rangyoku put the sake away! No drinkin' in this party!"

For the first time of his life, when he saw Matsumoto throwing the sake away, Hitsugaya felt appreciation for Gin.

"Wow a teddy-bear! I want it! The Kidd will get over it" said Shizuka and took the teddy-bear to herself like every other teddy-bear, small or big. "Aww how cute! Bit what of it's a boy?" she asked while holding a cute baby dress, Rukia grinned "what if it's a girl? Or twins?" Hitsugaya became pale "Not twins! Not a girl! One of them and better be a boy" everybody laughed.

"Hey what's that?" asked Shizuka and Karin answered "when he or she will cry put it in the baby's mouth and he'll shut up. It usually works" Shizuka grinned and looked at Karin with interested eyes. "You know how to take care of babies?" she asked and Karin nodded "wanna tutor me? I kinda can't stand children so I dunno how"

"Sure, then at least one of the parents will be worthy of it… after all the father is a brat"

"Hey I'm alder then Shizuka!!" said Hitsugaya "One year older! And I grew! I'm higher then her!!" everyone laughed again and Shizuka stood up.

"Yes but **you **were the one that **fainted **when found out I'm pregnant!, Mighty Hitsugaya, The youngest captain in the whole history of soul society, fainted when found out he'll be a father!" That ended the party because every one laughed so hard that Yamamoto himself kicked them out of the 10th division office.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N That will be long and please don't thing shizuka matured, she just at her 'I'm-pregnant-so-I'm-elder' period but she will torture some people later!!**

**Hitsugaya: why??**

**Shizuka: because It's fun! you should try it**

**Hutsugaya: -doing x with hands- no I'll give a good example to my kid**

**Matsumoro: I would like to see that, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Six: Xmas and a B-day!

"Ne, Taichou. When Shizuka is coming back? It's been two weeks! Christmas it tomorrow!" said Matsumoto

"I have no idea" answered Hitsugaya and passed Ikaku some decorations

"But Taicou! The baby…" "Will be born in August-September so relax" answered Ikaku "For real Rangyoku-san… It's your idea to celebrate Xmas so help"

"What?!" said shocked Matsumoto "I have my wedding to take care about!"

"Yeah right, Gin's doing all the work anyway so shut your yap and help Matsumoto"

"Hai Taichou"

00000000000000000000

"Shizuka wake-up!!" shouted Karin at the sleeping girl "gods damn it! It's **your** baby so **try** and listen!"

"But it's so boring!" whined Shizuka "why can't Toshiro be the caring one?!"

"Because it's the mother's job" answered Yuzu "here. I'll switch you Karin-Chan"

The black haired girl nodded and lay on her bed.

"Shizuka-san thinks that way" said Yuzu "Shizuka-san listen, you have a bear-baby pet and you need to get it sleep. What would you do?" Shizuka immediately started to explain every thing Karin tried to make her listen to at the last two hours.

"Very good!" said Yuzu "and food?" Shizuka answered that too "Fine you know the basics now, so the rest you will find out by yourself… hey tomorrow's your B-day right?"

Shizuka nodded "and Xmas! See Karin? I'm a saint girl"

"Saint girl my ass you almost drove me mad!" shouted Karin and joined the laughter.

"Oh! I know! Shizuka, wanna go play soccer?"

00000000000000000000

"Hey Taichou were you think you're going to?" asked Matsumoto

"Shizuka"

"No way! You gotta help too!" whined the woman and all the people in the room smirked.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Soifon were the only one that decorated Seritey but they knew Hitsugaya done the hardest work of all: stopping Matsumoto from drink, dance, sing or interrupt in any other way.

"No that's fine, you can go Hitsugaya-Taichou" said Renji

"Huh?"

"Gin's here, she'll be calm and won't act like usually" explained the red haired man when Gin entered and dragged Matsumoto (shouting 'Yadda! That's boring!') to help him with the wedding stuff.

"Thanks and remind me, that when and if I'll get married, **never **let Shizuka get lazy or she'll be like this one" everybody laughed and he went out, hopping to kill some woman that was way to much time away.

00000000000000000000

"Hey guys! I'm here!" said Karin and waved to her friends (they all were 15-14 by now)

"Hey Kurosaki!"

"Whose **that**?!"

"Is she your brother's girlfriend?"

Karin snored "No Yamazaki, ichi-nii is married to Rukia"

The boy blushed even more when Shizuka took the ball from him and looked at Karin.

"Karin you didn't told me what the heck soccer is yet!" yelled Shizuka while angrily kicking the ball to the net.

"What you did now is soccer" answered Karin

"Isn't that football?" wandered Shizuka "Heck, fine I'll play"

"Gimme the bal!"

"No, I'm open!"

"Shizuka! catch it!"

Before the ball even reached Shizuka he was stopped by a foot that belonged to a particular angry Toshiro.

"Karin what the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted "she cannot play soccer in her state!"

"Relax it's only the first month! She can until it's the fifth!" said Karin but Toshiro looked not convinced "Say who?" he asked and looked at Shizuka with anger "Where the hell were you at the last two weeks?! Matsumoto is driving me mad more then Soifon! You said you'll be gone for three days!"

"But it's boring to learn how to be a mum! Really" whined Shizuka and Toshiro's eyebrow rose "Huh?" "Well what?! It's boring! You can ask Karin if there was one lesson I was awake!" that broke Toshiro.

"You wanted to learn how to be a mother remember?! Now you're sleeping in the classes? What will you do when he'll be born? Fall asleep while bathing him?" he suggested and Shizuka smirked "Maybe" "I want to see you try!" he said coldly "If you'll kill my kid I don't know what I'll do to you!"

Shizuka's smirk grew "Make another one?" "Oh shuttup"

Karin looked at the arguing couple and then at her shocked friends when one of them asked her "is that Toshiro?"

"Yep"

"What baby?" wandered the boy, called Kaname

"Shizuka is his girlfriend for gods knows how long and she's pregnant so he angry because she play soccer and she using it to try and drive him mad" explained Karin

"Aren't they too young to be parents?" asked a girl named Kasumi and Karin looked confused.

"Hey you, couple of dolt's! How old are you in my years?" she asked and Toshiro though a bit

"I'm about twenty-one and Shizuka will be twenty tomorrow. And I am not a dolt!" "Of course you're not a dolt! You're just slow!" teased Shizuka and Toshiro looked at her dangerously "Wanna fight?" "Only if you wanna loose and risk **your **baby" informed Shizuka and Toshiro looked at her with shock "You are a bad person" he said and Shizuka smirked "Yeah I know but I was kidding, Grandpa's going to kill me if I'll hurt the baby"

"Got your answer Kasumi?" asked Karin

"Yeah but that's mean he was about 18 when he played soccer with us… he was really short then"

"Yeah you don't wanna tell that in front of him" said Karin "Stop fighting! It's bad for your chilled! It'll be like Matsumoto!"

That worked. They both became really pale and quite.

"Who's Matsumoto?" asked Yamazaki and a sudden 'Aww' from Shizuka answered his question.

"That's Matsumoto" Karin pointed at the big breasted woman who was now screaming at Shizuka and right after that running away from Toshiro.

"What's so bad in being like her?" asked Yamazaki

"Yeah she's really pretty" agreed Kasumi

"Trust me" said Karin "She is a mad person when there's alcohol or candy in a room… Oi! Old people! If you're going to fight for long get out of the field! I wanna play soccer"

"We're going back to Seritey" said Toshiro

"But we'll come back tomorrow for my B-day! Otherwise I'll make your hair pink again, with flower forever!!" Shouted Shizuka and Toshiro nodded with face like he just remembered an old trauma.

"Ano Shizuka… promise me… you'll never colour my hair again. Ok? Please?" asked Toshiro with a quite voice and puppy eyes. Shizuka nodded and they were gone. Just like that.

'Wow shunpo in a gigai' though Karin "Anyway… soccer anyone?!"

00000000000000000000

They were back at Seritey and Matsumoto was dragged by angry Gin (she ran away) back to work.

Hitsugaya and Shizuka, after greeting everyone, rested in the 10th division office.

Shizuka sat on the couch and Hitsugaya's head was on her knees.

"So how was life without me?" she asked gently the almost sleeping man

"Boring. Everything was so… I don't know, regular. With you it's much happier" said Toshiro in a warm voice and kissed her stomach "who knows? Maybe with the baby it'll be better"

"Yeah who knows… you can sleep. I don't mind. You know I'm here for you" she said and he really did fall asleep.

'Maybe I really need that baby, so I can forget' she though and touched her none-existing-yet belly with one hand while the other played with Toshiro's hair "You know" she said to the baby gently "Maybe I don't know how to be a good mum, But I'll do my best so don't hate me yet. Okay?"

_The Next Day, 2:00 P.M_

"Taichou and Shizuka are still sleeping" said Matsumoto "they are just so cute together I can't wake them up"

"I'll go" said Yoruichi "I'm stronger/faster then Hitsugaya and Shizuka will never…"

"No I'll go" said Unohana "Trust me it's the best"

Unohana touched the shoulders of the sleeping couple "Wake up, It's almost noon"

Toshiro opened one sleepy eye and only turned to the other side. Shizuka looked at Unohana "Could you please activate the alarm clock? It'll ring at the right time. Thank you Unohana-Taichou"

"You welcome dear" said the calm woman "You are really like your mother when she was pregnant and with your father. And that's a good thing dear"

Shizuka smiled and lay down near Toshiro's head and fall asleep.

_Two hours later_

Shizuka woke up and turned the alarm clock off with kido.

"Wake up Toshiro, come on, It's my birth-day and Christmas" she said gently and the man opened his eyes tiredly.

"But I really wanna sleep" he told her and she smiled making him sit.

"It's already 4:00 P.M Toshiro, No sleeping until tomorrow"

"4 P.M? Then no paper work had been done!"

"Relax please. It's holiday. There's no paper work for a whole week"

Toshiro nodded and go up "so we need to get ready?"

"Yeah, we'll celebrate at the real world so please take a shower and I prepared clothes for you before leaving. They're on your bed"

"Thanks" he muttered "Weird, you actually became more like an adult"

Shizuka smiled and hugged him before going to the door "That because yesterday I understood that since I'm with my family I can be calm and I should worry about you" she said and left to get ready.

Toshiro got out of the office and went to the 2nd division dojo where they were meeting.

There he found Matsumoto, Soifon, Rukia and Yachiru wearing human clothes (mostly dresses –only Yachiru not) and Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ikaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Gin wearing everyone something that will suit him only. Everyone, boys and girls, wore coats because Karin told Ichigo that it was a horrible storm last night and snow was everywhere.

Toshiro himself wore black jeans, Green sweater, dark-green coat and a blue scarf.

But he turned around only to find Shizuka wearing brown boots with small heels, a red sewed dress **(A/N I don't know how it called but I have one and it's really warm) **and a white coat with a fur at the end of it's sleeves.

"So everybody ready to go?" asked Shizuka

"Hell yeah!"

Shizuka smiled and opened the gate "Remember! This week we're gonna have fun!"

00000000000000000000

When entering the real world, Karakura, everybody split their ways.

Soifon – Byakuya

Ichigo – Rukia

Gin –Matsumoto

Yachiru – Kenpachi (whose now, because of the trip, was called 'daddy')

Ikaku - Yumichika

Renji gone with some new shinigami girl and Toshiro went with (dah) Shizuka.

"Toshiro, I wanna go on that shiny high thing!" said Shizuka pointing on something really high that moved slowly and looked secures enough. "Fine, but then I chose a place" Shizuka smiled at him and pulled the happy man to that thing.

When they sat in their place and the 'thing' stopped in mid-air, they were in the highest spot.

"Wow that's really pretty! Right Toshi-san… Toshiro?" asked Shizuka while Toshiro closed his eyes whispering an answer "I don't think I like high places" that made Shizuka laugh and she forced him to open his eyes.

"Ignore the high, look at the river over there! It's so pretty!" she said and it worked, he really calmed down a bit.

"Fine now lets go there" said Toshiro pointing on a boot.

"Welcome!" said the man that sat there and Toshiro hand over the money to pay so he could shoot in stuff "just hit the target" Shizuka looked at Toshiro and smiled at him "Toshiro, can you win me that teddy-bear?" "Fine but you have 52 teddy-bears already" she smiled and Toshiro shoot al the targets down and handed her the Teddy-bear. She took it and smiled "It won't be for me, it's for the baby" she told him and he nodded glad that she's getting over her obsession to teddy-bear's.

They walked around and then Shizuka stopped "Is that Soifon-Taichou?"

They walked over the boot and found Byakuya standing there with a highly amused face "For the last twenty minutes she's trying to capture a fish" he explained "nothing"

Shizuka kneeled near Soifon and looked at her "why you want the fish Taichou?"

"Yoruichi-sama like's those fishes and she is raising them" said Soifon "oh I can't, Shizuka try you"

Shizuka looked at the prettiest fish and with amazing speed captured her with two fingers "Just think it's a small hollow" she said and handed the small pet to happy Soifon and sad Byakuya who's amusement just ended.

"Don't you want one?" asked Toshiro and Shizuka shook her head "I don't like fish"

Toshiro looked around and pulled Shizuka to another boot where you buy candy. After a few minutes they got out and Toshiro smiled happily while eating sweet pop-corn.

"You're a freak" Shizuka told him "I wand some okonomiaki!" she said and Toshiro blinked, he had no idea what it is.

"Wow that's really good" he said when Shizuka split her okonomiaki and gave him the half he wanted "But I like candy more"

Then they went to meet with everyone ells at the center of Karakura, five minutes before midnight.

Rukia held in her hands lots of prizes that Ichigo won for her and her husband talked to Byakuya who felt a bit better when Soifon ran out of money and couldn't win anything ells so she gave him the attention he wanted.

Matsumoto and gin held lot's of bags with stuff they bough for the wedding (Gin found how Matsumoto can work and have fun) and they both laughed at Ikaku, who lost his precious wooden sword to Yumichika.

Renji was nowhere to be seen.

Ten seconds.

"You know I actually had fun" said Toshiro

Eight seconds.

"And next year the three of us will come here" smiled Shizuka

Six seconds.

"And what tomorrow?"

Five seconds.

"Snowboarding!"

Four seconds.

"Hai keep dreaming"

Three

"I love you, Toshiro"

Two

"I love you too"

One

They kissed exactly when the fireworks shoot just like everybody else, just they really deserved it.

"Happy new year Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto and hugged them both "And Happy B-Day Shizu-Chan!"

Yachiru jumped and Shizuka "Ne Shizu-Chan! I'm going home with dad… Kenny"

"You know Yachiru he is your dad kinda so you can call him that way" Said Toshiro and Yachiru smiled, waving them before going back with the rest of the 11th squad.

When everybody looked at the shining sky Toshiro pulled Shizuka to the side and took out a small box. **(A/N Not what you think!) **

"Here, your birthday present. It's not a wedding ring because I'll merry you anyway" he told Shizuka and she smiled opening the box.

"How did you knew I wanted that?" she asked and then snapped to reality "Matsumoto" they both said. Shizuka put the beautiful bracelet on her left arm and smiled "And here's your new year present" she said and with kido took out a box that contained a brand new and cool snowboard "I **will** go snowboarding tomorrow" she told him and he smiled at her whispering 'mad woman that wants to kill my baby' before kissing her.


End file.
